fear on the plain
by fried seagull
Summary: A little VaanXAshe that happen during the first trip on the ozmose plain when they search for the Garif village.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its character**

**Fear on the plain**

Ashe and her companion had been walking on the plain for hours. The search for the garif village wasn't easy. The enemy were hard and they needed to run from them to avoid been killed. The indication they had was to go south of the Giza plain. The little party entered an area full of Wu. But they needed to go past them since the village might have been on the other side. The group stood closer to each other and they made a run for it. The Wu started to run to try to attack the intruders but the group was faster. At their surprise, the road soon stopped. Before them was a bottomless ravine.

Ashe and the others were now stuck between the Wu. They unsheathed their weapon. The Wu attacked furiously knowing that they had the advantage. The gang was fighting with all they got. Basch and Vaan were standing in front of the other swinging their sword to keep the enemy at bay. They were seconded by Fran and Balthier who were shooting as fast as they could. Penelo and Ashe were at the back healing the other. But Vaan and Basch were not enough to stop every Wu and soon they were overwhelmed.

The Wu targeted the healers first. Using their great number they isolated Ashe from the rest of the group. She was doing her best to fight back but she was slowly losing ground. She was now standing close to the edge of the ravine. She couldn't escape and all the other were already fighting Wu. She was alone. It wasn't the first time she was confronted to death but to be this time it was different. Her enemy wasn't Hume that could give her a chance or just knock her out. They were creature that would kill her without any regret. She was starting to get tired. Her shield was starting to get heavier. She barely lifted it enough to protect herself. She was swinging her mace the best she could but it moved slowly that she couldn't even touch the enemy with it. She was going to give up when she saw him. Vaan was trying to cut himself a way through the Wu. He was fighting with the energy of ten men.

His attack made the Wu turn around. He finally got what he wanted but now he wasn't in a better position. He was fighting with agility and force. Pushed by his need to protect Ashe, she was looking at him being slowly surrounded by the enemy knowing that she couldn't do anything to help him. She stood up and started to conjure magic. She started to heal Vaan while the other started to gain the upper hand against their enemy. Soon, the only enemies that left were the one attacking Vaan and Ashe. The duo was now standing close to each other. Vaan was protecting her from the Wu. He was covered in blood and panting heavily. He started to fell on his knee. Ashe ran to his side. She was doing her best to keep the Wu away but it wasn't enough they were getting closer and she was already on the verge of passing out. The last thing she heard before passing out was the voice of Penelo shouting: "Aero."

She woke up lying on the floor next to Vaan. She looked around to see that she was in a strange hut. Ashe saw Basch entering the little hut. He asked her if she was feeling okay. The princess answered him that she was feeling good but that she was greatly worried about Vaan. He said that he understood her has he was also worried by the state of the young man. He rarely saw a man acting so recklessly and he got an idea why he did that but he would keep it for himself. He walked out saying to Ashe that he was going to be correct. She waited for Vaan to wake up. Half an hour went by before he finally woke up. He didn't have the time to look where he was before he was assaulted by Ashe who hugged him until he started to choke. Then she looked at him, and she just smiled. The street urchin smiled back. Then they just lied down again. The next morning, they were wake up by Basch who found them sleeping in each other arms.

**A.U. not quite what I got in mind when I started to write it but I pretty happy about it. I think its okay for my first attempt to an AsheXVaan. Please review I need that if I want to improve and please do it so it's constructive. **


End file.
